


Girls' Night Out

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Are you trying to turn me on right now? Because it’s working.” And  “I’d hold on to something if I were you.”





	Girls' Night Out

Rocky Romero watched his girlfriend as she put the finishing touches on the birthday cake she was making for one of her friends. She had a party she was going to in a little while, a girl’s night out so to speak. He loved to watch her work. She was in her element in the kitchen, laughing and dancing. She was also a goddamn tease. He adjusted his growing erection beneath the table as he watched her “accidentally” drop a spoon for the fifth time, bending over in those little booty shorts she had on right in his line of sight. 

“Are you trying to turn me on right now? Because it’s working.” He finally spoke up, smiling as she looked coquettishly over her shoulder at him and tossed him a wink. “Are you looking to get fucked before you go out tonight? Is that what you’re after?” Rocky rose from the table chasing after her with a smile as she ran around the island, giggling as he cornered her against the cabinets. 

“Oops, you caught me. What are you gonna do with me now?” She asked with a wide smile, laughing against Rocky’s mouth as he kissed her before spinning her around to bend over the counter. 

“I’d hold on to something if I were you.” He warned as he slid those damn shorts down over her ass, giving her a firm smack on the exposed flesh and making her squeal. “Been teasing me with this damn thing all day.” He said giving it another smack before pushing his own shorts down to his ankles. 

Grabbing hold of his cock Rocky drove it home, driving her hips into the counter as she grabbed onto it while Rocky fucked her hard and fast. She was already dripping having been imagining him taking her all afternoon as she had baked in front of him. She gasped as he hit her deep, his cock hitting that spot inside her that made her week in the knees. Her head fell forward onto the cool counter top as she pushed her hips back to meet Rocky’s thrusts. 

She cried out in climax as he hit the spot repeatedly, eyes fluttering shut as pleasure coursed through her. Rocky wasn’t far behind, giving several more deep pumps into her pussy before he stilled and filled her with his warm seed. 

Helping her stand and pull up her shorts Rocky smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

“I better go get ready.” She said stepping out of his arms after a few moments of basking in his embrace. 

“Don’t be getting too pretty.” Rocky teased. “I may have to keep you here to fuck all night instead.”


End file.
